Emote
are a kind of action that your character can perform. Some of them, like sit (which slowly heals your character), have in-game uses, though most serve little real purpose. Emotes can be acquired in a number of ways, some are obtained via special emote puzzles, some are the rewards of quests while others are obtained straight from using certain scrolls. While most emotes are obtained in P2P areas, it is possible for F2P players to obtain a few of them. Puzzle Emotes Applaud (/appl) * What it does: Your character claps hands over his head. * Location: (-2,-6) (Cave at (-3,-4) will lead you to (-2,-6)) * Players needed: 11 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# The switch for this puzzle cave entrance is on a cliff that must be accessed by going up one room and through the cave. Someone must activate this switch for the rest of the party. That person will not be able to make it through with the others, however with an organised group it is possible to make two trips, alternating who is left out, therefore allowing everyone to get the emote. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 5 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles needed to form a plus (+) sign and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /appl. Note: The person opening the door can make it inside, you just have to hurry. Wave (/bye) * What it does: Your character waves good-bye. * Location: (4,1) * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. Cross arms (/cross) * What it does: Your character crosses his arms. * Location: (10,-24) * Players needed: 10 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Stand on the black and white tile to open the cave and enter. *# Move on to the next room to see a 9x9 grid with some numbers on them. Sudoku, no? *# Stand on the blue squares depicted in the image to the right. Nine players are needed. *# Pull the lever and enter the next room. The 10th person needed needs to pull the lever while the other nine stay on the tiles. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue to get your brand new /cross emote. Get mad (/mad) * What it does: Your character shakes his fist in defiance. * Location: (-6,24) * Players needed: 7 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the switch outside the cave to enter. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (see diagram) and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /mad. Note:'''Beware of the Dreggons, they are aggressive and pretty strong, so make sure you can kill them, or else try to avoid them by taking longer ways to the dungeon. F2P players don't have this problem and can take an easy way up to the cave. Sit (/sit) '''Note: The sit emote is automatically given to all new characters and can no longer be obtained through this quest. This quest information is left in for archival and as part of the Terra Cogita Manuscript quest, where you need to enter the final room of the cave. * What it does: Your character sits down, regaining health. * Location: (-2, 2) * Players needed: 10 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch to open the cave (the switch is in the lower right corner of the map, partially hidden by trees) *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. Brandish weapon (/weap) * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. * Location: (-6,5) * Players Needed: 5 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle # Get to the Bwork Camp, through the cave in (-1,8). # Get to the most north-western point in the Bwork Camp (-6,5). # Get someone to stand on the tile, behind the bush, on the lower-left corner of your screen to open the entrance. # In the first room, step onto all black tiles. # In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on a middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginary line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) # In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap. * Note: Bworks are only aggressive to P2P players, so F2P characters will be fine. Its quite handy when you need the F2P player to open the door to the cave for you, saving you from getting aggressed. Quest/Dungeon Emotes Kiss (/kiss) * What it does: Your character blows a kiss with a little floaty heart. * Location: Don Rouann (1,0) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Speak with Don Rouann (optional) *# Acquire 1 Crab Pincer. Crab pincers drop from Crabs. For low-level characters, (12,4), (13,1) or (12,0) are recommended. *# Speak with Don Rouann and give him the crab pincer. *# Answer his questions as follows: *## Declare this question to be idiotic *## That depends *## It depends on the day, the context, the couple... *# Wait until the Secret Hour. The Secret Hour is between midnight (0:00) and 01:00, game time (GMT +1). You can see the in-game time by choosing clock in the portrait/compass/clock circle/mini map or by typing /time in the chat. *# Speak with Don Rouann during the Secret Hour and receive the /kiss emote. Rock, Paper, Scissors (/rps1 /rps2 /rps3) * What it does: Your character plays rock, paper, scissors. * Location: Grizmine (2,-1) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Buy "Secrets of Squirrels Language" book (50 kamas) at the library (4,1). The book must be bought to get the dialogue options with the Squirrel. *# Acquire 1 Hazelnut. The easiest way to get Hazelnut is from Boars or buy it in a market. *# Speak to Clairvoyant Squirrel (5,21). He is often hidden among the trees at the top of the screen, so turning on the transparency in the option menu can be practical. *# The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Givik ink hizilnik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. Only Hazelnut will advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. *# After you have given the Hazelnut, you should see a "Perceptiveness" icon at the top of your screen. *# Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at (2,-1). Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you have to return to the squirrel and give another Hazelnut. You can use the zaaps though, so you might want to consider recalling to whichever zaap you're saved at and zaaping to (-2,0) (assuming you've activated it). *# Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. You will always win on the first round, 50% on the second round, and then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third. *# After you win, a message will tell you that you have acquired /rps1 (rock), /rps2 (leaf/paper) and /rps3 (scissors). Flowers (/flower) * What it does: Your character presents a flower. * Location: Charlie Endstown-Smisse (-1,2) * How to acquire: Complete the Canny Balls quest. * Flower Emote in realtime Cry (/cry) * What it does: Your character bursts into tears. * Location: Charlie Endstown-Smisse (-1,2) * How to acquire: Complete the Ghost on ghost action quest. Refuse (/no) * What it does: Your character will cross its arms and then shake the index finger in a 'No' motion. * Location: Charlie Endstown-Smisse (-1,2) * How to acquire: Complete The Ascension quest. Hands on hips (/hips) * What it does: Your character puts his hands on his hips. * Location: Rish Claymore (1,3) * How to acquire: Complete the Where did 7 Company go? quest. Kneel (/kneel) * What it does: Your character kneels. * How to acquire: Complete all of Master Yakasi's quests in Incarnam and complete the quest Remarkyble Advice in Astrub. This unlocks a class-specific Devotion (Quest) which you can start at your class statue. * Note: F2P players can not get this emote. Laugh (/laugh) * What it does: Your character points and laughs. * Location: Ben Kneehill (10,-12) * How to acquire: Complete the Barnaby in space quest. Facepalm (/facepalm) * What it does: Your character smacks his face with his hand. * Location: Wittika (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Complete the Laughing Matter quest. Rest (/rest) * What it does: Your character takes a more relaxed pose than /sit. * Location: Sand Dungeon (13,-28) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: After finishing the dungeon talk to Captain Fatchark. * Note:'''This emote heals you the same way /sit does. Hi (/hi) * '''What it does: Your character bows in greeting. * Location: Blacksmith Dungeon (13,21) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: When you reach Room 3 choose the left path, then after a couple of rooms go into a room with a smiley face. Skidmark (/mark) * What it does: Your character wipes his foot on the ground. * Location: Dragon Pig Dungeon (-1,33), in the Gorgoyle room. * Players needed: Enough to kill the Gorgoyle. * How to acquire: Use the Skidmark Emote Scroll. Point (/point) * What it does: Your character points. * Location: Pandikazes' Hideout (18,-36) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: Use the 'Point Your Finger' Scroll. Munch on a Cawwot (/cawwot) (This emote will be released in update 2.14 on the 20th of August 2013) * What it does: Your character munches on a Cawwot. * Location: Wabbit Castle (24,-13) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: After finishing the dungeon talk to Wa Wabbit (NPC). Bought Emotes Thumbs Down (/thumbsdown) * What it does: Your character gives a "thumbs down". * Location: Cania Plains at (-13,-29) * How to acquire: Use the Thumbs Down Emote Scroll, which is bought from Glad Yator for 1000 Kolossokens. Thumbs Up (/thumbsup) * What it does: Your character gives a "thumbs up". * Location: Cania Plains at (-13,-29) * How to acquire: Use the Thumbs Up Emote Scroll, which is bought from Glad Yator for 1000 Kolossokens. Read a book (/book) * What it does: Your character reads a book. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Read a Book, which is bought from Xanamla for 75 Almokens. Kowtow (/kowtow) * What it does: Your character kneels down to the ground. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Kowtow, which is bought from Xanamla for 150 Almokens. Be cold (/cold) * What it does: It makes your character cold. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Be Cold, which is bought from Xanamla for 200 Almokens. Be hot (/hot) * What it does: It makes your character hot and he swipes his head with his hand. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Be Hot, which is bought from Xanamla for 200 Almokens. Cheer on (/w00t) * What it does: Your character jumps happily in the air. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Cheer on, which is bought from Xanamla for 200 Almokens. Yawn (/yawn) * What it does: Your character yawns. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Yawn, which is bought from Xanamla for 200 Almokens. Piwi (/piwi) * What it does: Your character flaps his hands as though about to fly. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Piwi, which is bought from Xanamla for 300 Almokens. Read a map (/map) * What it does: Your character reads a map. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Read a Map, which is bought from Xanamla for 300 Almokens. Spyglass (/spyglass) * What it does: Your character spies with his little... Spyglass. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Spyglass, which is bought from Xanamla for 300 Almokens. Flex your muscles (/muscles) * What it does: Your character flexes his/her muscles. * Location: Lousy Pig Plain at (-4,-24) * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Flex Your Muscles, which is bought from Xanamla for 500 Almokens. Reckless Emote (/iop) * What it does: Your character creates a fiery aura around himself, then makes a burst of energy. * Location: The Great Emporium, Ankama Shop * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Reckless, which is bought at The Great Emporium for 5000 Ogrines or purchase the Iop figurine from the Ankama Shop. Write (/write) * What it does: Your character writes on a paper with a Purple Piwi Feather pen and then sits as of thinking. * How to acquire: Buy the Dofus Mag Kwismas Pack for 4,800 Ogrines *;This emote was only available in 2012 Winter. Other emotes Guild Banner (/guild) * What it does: Your character holds a banner with your Guild logo. * How to acquire: Be apart of a Guild Alliance Banner (/alliance) * What it does: Your character holds a banner with your Alliance logo. * How to acquire: Be apart of an Alliance Show fear (/fear) * What it does: Your character crouches in fear, covering his head. * Location: Sufokia (19,25) * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Enter the building. * Notes: It is possible for F2P players to get this emote. Break wind (/oups) * What it does: Your character farts and makes a loud noise. * Location: The Swamp, Bottomless Swamps, Nauseating Swamps * How to acquire: Use the Wind of Panic Scroll, which is dropped by Crocodyls * Notes: Although F2P players cannot drop this emote, they can buy it from a P2P player Give a gift (/gift) * What it does: Your character presents a gift. * Location: Kwismas Island (-32,-89) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: Complete the Kwismas Dungeon. *;This emote can only be obtained during Kwismas Freezing Emote (/freeze) * What it does: Your character shakes his hands as if cold. * Location: Cas Paw (-31,-88) * How to acquire: Complete The Thwee Kings' Star quest. *;This emote can only be obtained during Kwismas Lizard (/rps4) * What it does: Your character plays the geek extension of rock/paper/scissors with the fourth gesture, Lizard. * Location: Vulkania Archipelago (-49,47) * How to aquire: Exhange 20 Otomaisle Scarves with Seamus Tard, which are obtained from his quests. * Notes: Rock crushes lizard, Lizard poisons Stok, Scissors decapitates Lizard and Lizard eats Paper. *;This emote can only be obtained during Vulkania Archipelago Stok (/rps5) * What it does: Your character plays the geek extension of rock/paper/scissors with the fifth gesture, Spock, or Stok as it is in Dofus. * Location: Vulkania Archipelago (-54,34) * How to aquire: Exchange 20 Vulkorog Scarves with Huckle Ingon, which are obtained from his quests. * Notes: Lizard poisons Stok, Stok smashes Scissors, Paper disproves Stok and Stok vaporizes Rock. *;This emote can only be obtained during Vulkania Archipelago Vulkanian salute (/vulkan) * What it does: Your character shows the Vulcan salute. * Location: Pinki Crater (-51,40) * Players needed: ''' Enough to defeat Exhausted Grozilla and Exhausted Grasmera. * '''How to acquire: Complete the quest [[]]. *;This emote can only be obtained during Vulkania Archipelago Superhero (/superhero) * What it does: Your character strikes a series of martial arts poses. The outcome can be different every time you use it. * Location: Pinki Crater (-51,40) * Players needed: ''' Enough to defeat Grozilla and Grasmera. * '''How to acquire: Complete the quest Being a Hero? It's a Question of Attitude. *;This emote can only be obtained during Vulkania Archipelago Al Howin (/alhowin) * What it does: Your character shakes a glowing Pumpkin Head. * Location: Al Howin's Stewpot (-1,22) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: Use the Emote Scroll: Al Howin, which is dropped by Al Howin *;This emote can only be obtained during The Curse of Al Howin Ogrine (/ogrine) * What it does: Your character throws an ogrine coin which is caught by the Ogrine Seeker. * How to acquire: You must equip the pet Ogrine Seeker. Manolias (/manolias) * What it does: Your character kneels and holds up a Manolia Flower. * Location: Islands of Wakfu * How to acquire: Obtain the achievement “Hater” in Islands of Wakfu. Play the flute (/pipo) * What it does: Your character plays a flute, causing a little musical note to rise up. * How to acquire: You must equip the item Sarr Ys' Flute or Flute. * Note: These flutes can only be obtained in special events. Champion (/champ) * What it does: Your character raises a golden trophy, causing all other players on the screen to applaud them. * Notes: This emote is only given out to winners of "epic" events. It is unavailable to any other regular player. It was given to the winner of the Dofus Arena Tournament, to the first 200 on the Heroic Server Oto Mustam and as a reward to the best team of each server at the Goultarminator Challenge. In order to use it, the full Champion Set must be worn. Auras Power Aura (/aura) * What it does: Displays the characters level 100 or level 200 aura. * How to acquire: Be between levels 100~199 for the level 100 aura, or level 200 for the level 200 aura. Bloody Aura (/bat) * What it does: Displays the Vampyre aura. * How to acquire: Equip any piece of the Cursed Vampyre set Nelween's Aura (/nelwynn) * What it does: Displays Nelween's aura. * How to acquire: Equip all the pieces of Nelween Set * Aura in realtime Bluish aura of the Ancestral Platypus (/platypus) * What it does: Your Character uses an azure aura that looks like little diamonds rising from the ground. * Location: Islands of Wakfu. * How to acquire: Equip the Island Pearl Necklace Unreleased Emotes There are some emotes which have been seen (in videos from Ankama etc.) but not released in game. As with anything of this sort information may change. Juggle (Unknown) * What it does: Your character starts juggling balls up in the air. . . . . . (/...) * What it does: A bird flies behind your character, leaving dots behind it. Play the Guitar (/guitar) * What it does: Your character plays a guitar, causing a little musical note to rise up. Others Taken from Dofus 2 files. harp.png trumpet.png spring.png snot.png sleep.png pray.png music.png food.png drum.png cards.png blush.png grin.png Teamwork / Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that everything spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you. Useful Tip: When in a room containing a puzzle with tiles, a good method of getting people where you want them is to first order everyone into a corner of the room. Then tell each player, one by one, where to go/which tile to step on. To accomplish this feat, you should probably tell everyone beforehand that when you call their name, you will first walk to the tile they are supposed to step on. Then when it is time to organize everyone and place them in the right positions, call their name (one by one), walk to the tile they're supposed to be on, and then go back towards the corner. Try to be last, and make sure that before you step on your tile, check that everyone knows who is going to pull the lever. This way everyone doesn't scramble to the lever and mess things up. de:Emote es:Actitudes Category:Game information